dreamlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
TPRed Mage
Red Mage Starting Stats (At Lvl 1) *Strength: 44 *Dexterity: 41 *Vitality: 53 *Red: 62 Red mages should focus on their vitality and red magic stats before they improve their staff. Most of the staffs under the Ultima staff have very little difference between them really so first focus on getting your vitality to 364 and your red to around 610 so you can wear Ultima gear not including staff and have all but 2 of the skills. You should be able to do this by level 90. After level 90, continue to boost your red up to 700 to get meteor shower, the aoe leveling skill for red mages, then begin to add to your strength and dexterity stats so that they are 148 and 308 respectively. Now you have the necessary stats to wear everything essential to a red mage including Vast Staff. Here you have the option of either continuing to add to your vitality for better jewelry, or adding to yellow skills to enhance your abilities. You will also want to have Mana Barrier and Fire Fury and Wide Fury as your most important master and transformation skills. The rest are at your discretion. Red Mages can also become Yellow Mages or a combination of the two. Fire fury available after level 100, can deal much more damage per hit than any other class, sometimes enough to one hit a player. After level 160, its Wide Fury, with buff, can guarantee almost 10k+ in damage ignoring all defenses. Though red mage's HP is low, after level 100, Mana Barrier more than compensates for that weakness. Mana Barrier can take off up to 70% of opponent's damage. With Silence Aura after level 160, Red Mage can continually drain the mana of surrounding players in a massive circle. Silence Aura could mean death for other mages and may disable Master Skill attacks of Blade, Fist and Archer. Red Mages can also use the skills of the Yellow Mage if they meet the requirements. Place a green square skill into green slot in bottom left and a blue square skill into the respected slot in the bottom left to designate a main skill and a staff attack. Right click on target to use magic attack, left click and hold to use staff skills. http://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w156/tbfieldguide/redmagered-1.jpg http://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w156/tbfieldguide/redmagestaff.jpg http://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w156/tbfieldguide/redmageyellow-1.jpg To use Master Skills (obtained after level 100) and Transformation Skills (obtained after level 160) you first need to purchase skills from a trainer. See(Masters): Master Skills Quest Guide (link) And(Trans): Transformation Skills Quest Guide (link) After you have obtained the ability to use Master Skills, a tab will appear on the right side of the screen. Open this tab by clicking on it. On the left are the Master Skills and to the right are the Transformation Skills. If you do not have Trans skills, only the Master Skills will appear when you click this tab. To use a Skill, click and drag a skill from the tab to your hotkey list. After placing the skill in the hotkey bar, you need only to press that key to use that skill. You must use Transformation before using any Trans Skills and Transformation wears off after time but recharges quickly if you are not killed or log out before the previous Transformation wears off. Each Skill has a recharge time based on type and the skill's level. http://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w156/tbfieldguide/redmage.jpg